A talk in the park
by NachoMama37
Summary: A quick piece between Lost and Stealing from The Elderly.


A/N: Sorry Snoopykid tonights regularly scheduled update to Reincorporating is being interrupted by this very special one-shot. We will return to your regularly scheduled update tomorrow! Heh.

Argus at night was absolutely gorgeous. The cloudless skies allowing the stars to twinkle with all their merriment. The way the scent of various restaurants and outdoor food stalls mingled was reminiscent of a carnival. Ruby wondered if it always smelled this wonderful. The tiny reaper wandered aimlessly through the city thinking and planning. Jaunes idea was crazy. the kind of crazy she had witnessed work time and time again over the last few months. She thought of these ideas of his as "we hit him harder" plans. On the surface they sounded ridiculous but, the boy was a gifted strategist and she had complete faith in him.

She ducked out for her walk shortly after dinner. She needed a bit of time to work the specifics out. Jaune had worked a fair bit of the planned heist out. however there was still the issue of how to get into the airfield. The house had become very noisy in the ensuing brainstorming session. She couldn't think straight. She wanders the frost covered streets, no destination in mind. A cold breeze kicking up as she notices a charming little diner. She ducks in ordering a hot cocoa. When the steaming beverage arrives she wraps her hands around the mug, enjoying the warmth. She listens to the din of the other customers, its subdued and pleasant.

Long minutes pass before she decides it's time to head back to Saff and Terras cozy home. She walks by the tall hedges of a little park. Her eyes caught by the glittering of the frost covered evergreen leaves. They seem like thousands of tiny gemstones glimmering happily at her. A soft smile crosses her face. She takes time to just enjoy the moment. Her scroll buzzes asking for her attention. She taps out a quick reply, she's on her way home. She returns her eyes to the shrubs, intending to follow them through the park and back out the other side. She wasn't quite ready to give up the magic of this moment just yet. She turns the corner into the park. The shrubs end. They don't encircle the little park as she had hoped.

She whines to the air. No more shrubs full of glittering beauty to distract her, she finally looks up to survey the park. Her breath hitches, her heart pounds in her ears drowning out all other sounds around her. Her legs carry her of their own accord to the statue. Her silver eyes locked on the solemn face of the beautiful girl. She reaches out to touch the bronze epitaph, her legs working themselves again. She trips not bothering to catch herself. Her eyes land on the little memorial plaque. Instinctively she sweeps away the frost from the stone, the way she always did at her mothers memorial. She takes in every word on the plaque tracing the fallen girls name. She again looks to the statues face and finally breaks.

She doesn't know how long she sat in the cold allowing the tears to flow freely. She doesn't care. Taking a calming breath she stands. The tiny reaper bows her head and folds her hands in reverence for several long minutes. She is no stranger to talking to ghosts. She decides to fill her friend in on the last few months.

"Hey Pyrrha, a lot has happened since the last time I saw you." She starts and hesitates before launching into a detailed description of the aftermath of Beacon, Her travels with Ranger, the wonderful victory as Haven did not fall.

Over an hour has passed since Ruby said she was headed back. Worry had settled over the group. Just as they had gone looking for Oscar hours ago they were now looking for their wayward leader. Jaune, Ren and Nora as a group. Yang and Blake another, Oscar and Weiss another. A series of turns leading Jaunes group by the park again, recent history repeating its self. Jaunes breath hitches as he catches the familiar flutter of red fabric standing in front of the beautiful statue of the invincible girl. He raises his hand intent to call out to the tiny reaper, Rens hand on his shoulder stopping him. He looks confused as Ren shushes him. The dark haired boy whispers for him to just listen. Nora settles between the two boys as they watch and just listen. It takes time for their ears to adjust, when they finally do they all wear bittersweet smiles.

"…and Jaune held back one of the biggest grimm I've ever seen, on his own! You would have been so proud!" Ruby jestures mimicking the movements. "Oh, he unlocked his semblance too! I think he says its aura amplification. I'm not really sure how it works to be honest but without it, well you would have had an ice queen for company. So, I'm sure you're okay with the lack of company for now. Ren and Nora are doing okay too, remember the huge grimm I told you about? It was the one that.. Rens villiage… It was kind of hairy for a while, but Nora pulled Ren together and that's one grimm that will never hurt anyone again.

Theres so much more I want to tell you. I hope you'll forgive me, but it's something we will talk about in person. I don't plan on seeing you for a really long time though. Pyrrha, could you do me a favor? Tell my mom hi for me? Let her know Yang is okay now and she has an awesome new robot arm! Um, but maybe don't tell her the stuff about Uncle Qrow… I don't want her to worry. We're going to Atlas next. Maybe on the way back I'll get to stop by again and give you another update!" She takes the time to gaze at the statue one more time. "bye for now" she whispers. Turning to leave she spots Nora and the boys. They smile at each other not needing words and head back to the house.


End file.
